Neo Clash!! Kizaru
General Info | Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = Striker/Free Spirit/Powerhouse characters only | Experience1 = 7002 | Beli1 = 59418 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Neo Clash!! Kizaru: Glint | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = Striker characters only | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = Neo Clash!! Kizaru: Glint | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 60 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Ultimate | Conditions3 = Free Spirit charactes only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = Neo Clash!! Kizaru: Glint | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 60 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Ultimate | Conditions4 = Powerhouse characters only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 4 }} Notes *This Raid was announced November 22nd, and first launched November 25th. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Ultimate mode. *24 hours Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have a chance at dropping Kizaru: Neo. :*60 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping Kizaru: Neo . :*No one knows the drop rate for lower staminas. It's speculated to be in the 15-30% range for each unit. How to Beat Neo Clash!! Kizaru FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Coming soon. Recommended Captains *Akainu Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams 60 Stamina Walkthrough Striker Class : Cap: QCK Law (or Barto, but you going to need Raid Vergo and new RR Mr 0) Fr cap: Nekomamushi Subs: Zeo (or Kanjuro), WB (STR beatstick), Raid Vergo, Mr 0 Ship: Barto ship Strategy: stall as needed till Kizaru stage. Kizaru have 3,5 mill HP and attack for 6k ish every turn Kizaru will rewind your special for 2 turns, attack normally for 1 turns and tank 1 hit. Then he will give all bad orbs. Next turn, Use WB special to shuffle orb and do damage, if no matching orb on your STR then use Neko Special, then Mr 0 Special , Zeo special (or Kanjuro). You will definetely overkill him with this. He revives, with 2 CD and put damage reduction for STR, QCK and DEX, and up his attack for 20k. Attack normally (farm orbs), when he is going to attack use Barto ship special (or Barto special if you use him) then with his damage reduction gone , you will be blinded, use your Vergo special and use your judgement to keep chain while blinded. PH Class: Cap: Any decent PH STR Captain, I use TS Chopper Fr Cap: Akainu Subs: Decent STR PH Subs (Kuma and STR Sanji is a must) , for me WB, Little Oars, Kuma and STR Sanji) Ships: Rocketman Strategy: Stall as need to make sure your special ready Kizaru have same HP and same attack pattern as before. Pass 1 turn, use Oars special then WB, so can get STR orb (better chance), then Use Kuma special. Attack him, you should overkill him. He revives, with damage reduction (STR, QCK, DEX), the trick here is to pass 2 turns, before end of the 2 turns use Sanji special to tank the attack (20k * 30% = 6k) so need to have 6Kish HP here (shouldn't be issue since Rocketman heals you for 1k+. Then use Akainu, same here you will be blinded, so try to keep the chain, he should be down easily. FS Team. F2P: Cap: 5+ Luffy Fr cap: TS Luffy Subs: Raid Boa, Raid Shanks,Raid Sabo, Colo Apoo Stall as needed Kizaru will rewind your STR special, doesn't matter for us here. Use TSL , Apoo, Shanks and Boa special, kill him, he will revive and paralyse all your unit for 3 turns and then he put his CD to 4. Pass 3 turns then use Sabo special to clear the stage. For people doesn't have Raid Shanks, below semi non F2P team Cap: 5+ Luffy Fr Cap: TSL Subs: QCK Cora (from Ray Shop), SW Franky (orb booster), Raid Sabo, Colo Apoo or TS Brook. Kizaru rewind your STR special, use Cora special to make STR Franky special ready, then use TSL, Franky, Boa and Brook special. Kill him then same strategy pass 3 turns then kill him use Sabo special. More safer FS team (not F2P) Cap: DEX Kanjuro Fr Cap: TS Luffy Subs: Kinemon, Ambush Shanks, Raid Sabo, TS Brook Same strategy, just use Kanjuro , TSL, Shanks and Brook Special to OTK Kizaru in 1 turns. This team more forgiving since you overkill him by 700k HP (with only 5 matching orbs). Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Category:Neo Clashes